Agatha Quest (Boost Stones)
Requerimentos Level requerido: 100 Localizações do Espelho Lado de fora da casa da Daisy Oak, em PALLET, ao sul de Viridian Lado de fora do respawn de Voltorb, Pewter Gengar, Lost Island perto de Fuchsia, respawn do barco Ice Island, Fuchsia, 3 andares abaixo da quest do Crystal no respawn de dewgong e lapras Jiggypuff, Pewter, respawn com GRAMA, chegar de fly último andar do Rock TUNNEL, Cerulean Paras cave, Pewter, na ROOM com o parasect após a rock Casa Pinsir, norte de Viridian GYM Saffron , no segundo andar Pedra entre Lavender e Saffron Cinnabar no respaw de 1 Arcanine e 1 Magmar Primeapes , entre o Coliseum e Viridian Localizações do Espelho Dentro do Labirinto thumb|left Enigmas frozen human - its cold here, im freezing...; frozen human; i cant move...frozen...; frozenhead; rat tail - rat whip; rat tail; future piece of a raticate; small whip; wood - wood; plank; termite food; plant armor; onix tail - whip of stones; onix tail; rocks; squirtle hull - squirtle hull; squirtle's house; tortoises protection; turtle's shell; flowers - flowers; piece of spring; the best essence in the nature; a boquet of; map - it does have continents; map; you can see the shape of the earth; traveler best friend; dracola's eye - eye of blood; darkness eye; shadow eye; plasmother remains - plasmother remains; monster's plasma; green remains; green and disgusting; bear paw - hands; brown claws; trap - the most popular is used in bears; do not step it; insect can step but a giant can die; fish fin - fish fin; it can strach you under water; sharp piece of a fish; piece of fish; bat wing (azul) - used in witch potions; bloodsucker wings; bat wing; bat wing (preta) - dark bloodsucker wings; rare wings; dark bat wing; dark piece of a FLYER; beholder eye - it can distinguish about 10 million colors; the most common colors are brown, blue, green and black; dragon claw - a giant lizard weapon; weapon of the monster with wings; pokeball - pokeball; the trainers weapon; critical for trainers; people dream using this in a journey; bug venom - it has a powerful poison; bug venom; insect's weapon; used to eat leaves; perfect behemoth fang - it does not have teeth problems; elder fang ; ancient tooth; can kill you in one bite; sandbag - sandbag; found in the desert; granular material; gyarados tail - a tail of a furious; gyarados tail; piece of a sea giant; whip of lord of the sea; soul orb - sphere of human essence; essence incorporeal; concentration of human energy; piano - played by keys; piano; used to create symphony; maurizio pollini; hook - hook; if you lose a hand you can use instead;hook - used by captains; leaves - leaves; used to synthesis of light; green sharps; hair of trees; big cask - big cask; can store oil inside; 158,987295 liters; voodoo doll - has arms and legs do not move and feel pain!; pinsir horn - it's hard; the most powerful weapon of a insect; small leaves - head of a small plant; small pieces of spring; small leaves; honeycomb - house of an insect; egypcians used to use; honeycomb; sweet taste. Estantes You read G: esquerda You read K: em cima à direita You read M: norte You read Y: sul You read A: embaixo à direita You read W: direita You read Z: embaixo à esquerda You read B: copyback You read F: em cima à esquerda Categoria:AYWYMYWWYGYGWWYWMWGGYGMWYG- YYGYMYMMGYWGYWMYMWMGYWMYGGW- WWMGWWYYMYWYWMYGYWW Categoria:ZWMMYWYGYGYWMMMGMWYWWMYGYY- WWWWGGYYWMYYGWWWMYYMMYYMM- WYYWYMGGWGWGYWMWWMYGWMGGY